The Reunited Couple
by TheSneakySquid
Summary: On the initial ride to Bevelle via the airship, Rikku has a lot to sort out. Auron goes to comfort her, but the question is why? Why would he, of all the party, try to make sure she's okay? After all, he's a big meanie! AN: This is profanity-free. Due to abstract ideas, I recommend the reader be at least 13.


**An Auron and Rikku story: The Reunited Couple.**

 **Scene: Airship ride between Bikanel and Bevelle**

Rikku had a dead, blank stare as the airship missles destroyed Home. Quickly responding with anger to Wakka's callous comment, she fled from the bridge as tears began to collect in her eyes. She needed to be alone. She needed to get away from her father, whom had ordered the destruction of her beloved Home. Running quickly with no destination in mind, she finally crashed to the floor in an empty, spare room. Hugging her knees and beginning to let the tears finally pour out, she cried softly to herself. She had once again felt alone, despite being a guardian to a summerner with five other guardians. Holding herself tightly, her world blacked out as everything finally settled in and reality hit.

I watched her run off the bridge shortly after Wakka had tried to cheer her up. The young man was impeccable in his really bad timing. After giving her a few minutes to compose herself, I left the bridge as well. Something inside me said to find her. To offer her that support that she had once given me long ago. I hadn't told any of the others that I'd known her for so long. I had kept my feelings for her hidden, only acting on them in moments like these. She far outshined the other ladies in beauty, wisdom, and even courage. Yuna and Lulu had their strengths, but Rikku - at least in my eyes - had so much more. As I'd gotten to know her more and more, my long-buried feelings had resurfaced with a vengence and I was often overcome by my desires for her. But, she didn't know me as I knew her.

As I checked another room, I was thankful the Al Bhed families couldn't see my expression. The mothers comforting their children. The fathers seething once more at Yevon, and now the Guado. Thankful that I'd been forced to learn Al Bhed, a young girl came up to me.

"Are the mean people gone?" Her mother quickly trying to cross the room to get her, as I nodded 'yes'. "Yay!" The Al Bhed looked at me puzzled, before going back to what they were doing. I quickly left and continued searching for her. Although she'd never know it, she was the love of my life. Although I could never have her, I would always look after her vigilantly.

Going towards the back of the ship, I saw a door slightly cracked open and heard small sniffles from inside. Gently opening it, a smile came to my face. There she was, cowered into a small circle. I closed the door and sat down, gently and quietly pulling her into my chest. It had been ten years since I'd last held her like this. Quickly smelling her hair, another smile appeared as I remembered the deep buried memories quickly rising to the surface. Beginning to rub her back, she finally relaxed and began to uncurl, melting into my embrace. I don't know how long I held her there, just looking at those wonderful features, but I enjoyed every minute of it.

'I'm warm. Someone's rubbing my back.' Rikku slowly began to focus on the person holding her and rubbing her back in a slow, comforting manner. 'I could get used to this. I wonder who it is?' She began to move slowly, slight stretching as she also felt the material. 'This is soft. I feel like I'm laying on silk right now. Oh, here are some feathers.' Recognition came, though, when her hands felt leather - strong leather gloves that had guided her hands in countless battles. A smile came to her face - Auron had once again surprised her. She finally opened her eyes, very slowly, as she saw Auron's peaceful face asleep. 'He held me? For how long?' Her heart skipped a beat, however, when his rough eye opened and looked into hers. "A-Auron?"

"Hm?" She slowly got off of him, already missing his warmth. He simply leaned forward, bringing his knee up to rest his arm up. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded, confused. "That's good." He began to get up, but Rikku surprised herself - she reached out and beckoned him to stay. He sat back down, giving her his full attention.

"A-Auron...why?" He smirked, knowing that it would set her off. She surprised him by not reacting to it, for a change.

"Rikku, I can't really answer that without revealing some deep parts about myself." Her confusion now turned to curiousity. Seeing that she really wanted to know, he took a deep breath. "Rikku, there's a reason I said yes to you becoming Yuna's guardian." She cocked her head to the side, clearly intrigued. "That was the first time we met, correct?"

"Yes, I believe so Auron. Unless you met me on Uncle Braska's pilgrimage and I forgot." He chuckled, much to her amazement. She'd never have known this side of him.

"Rikku, we did meet on Braska's pilgrimage. Twice." She furrowed her eyebrows, frustration starting to show. "I met you, both as a three year old, and as a twenty year old." She gasped, before balling her fists. He...was toying with her. "Before you hit me, I need to show you something."

Rikku saw a small blue sphere appear in Auron's hand, and took it. At his nod, she started playing it.

 _ **"Hey Braska, when are we gonna defeat Sin. I gotta kid to go raise, you know. I'm kinda on a time schedule here." Said man looked irate, before the sphere was thrown and caught by a woman's hand. Auron looked at the sphere and chuckled. "Come on, lovebirds, we gotta go fight and kill Sin so I can raise my son!"**_

 _ **"You think he'll ever learn the truth, Aurrie? That Zanarkand is supposedly a big pile of rubble now?"**_ Rikku immediately recognized her own voice. Her eyes widened. Auron pointed back to the sphere. _**"Hey, are you listening to me?"**_

 _ **The camera zoomed in on Auron's face, his sunglasses reflecting Rikku. "Of course. I was...just thinking." The sphere turned to Rikku, who was now pouting in a funny way.**_ Auron chuckled as he stopped it and looked at Rikku, before giving it back to the young Al Bhed. He studied her reaction as she looked shocked. There on the sphere was undeniably herself, a little older and different clothes, but her. Clicking the button, the sphere continued. _**"What if it is his Zanarkand, and the rest of the world just thinks its ruins?" The sphere rotated to Jecht, who was leading the party towards the Calm Lands. "Rikku, I -"**_ Auron turned it off, clearly not wanting her to see the next part. She looked equally shocked as she did curious.

"Auron, how?" She could now see some emotion in his lone eye, and could almost see herself reflected in it. He put the sphere back in his coat, before pulling out more. Upon picking the correct one, he put the others back and handed it to her. Seeing a small note on it, she opened it and recognized her handwriting.

'Rikku, this will explain everything. I want Auron to view it with you, I'm sure he has some questions. Please play once you two are alone on the airship as you ride to rescue Yunie.' They scooted so they were side by side and turned the sphere on.

 _ **"Aurrie. And my future...err...past...err...I give up - self. I wanted to make a record of how this happened. I don't regret living in the past, because I got to know you, Aurrie. But I know something will happen in the future with Yunie's pilgrimage, trust me on that. Because, that was my first pilgrimage. Anyway, Rikku - that sounds really weird to say - please listen to my words. I don't want you to run from the event that lands you in the past. Aurrie is so wonderful - I've found the love of my life, and I wouldn't change anything.**_

 _ **"Once Yunie's pilgrimage ends, things will be so different! While I was on my way to visit Brother and Cid, I stumbled across an ancient temple in Bikanel - an Al Bhed temple! The fayth in it, he um - that's not important. Sorry! You know how I am, both of you." She chuckled nervously before continuing. "The fayth sent me back to Braska's pilgrimage. I met Jecht - Tidus's father, a**_ _ **very**_ _ **young Auron, and got to know Braska. And Auron, before you say anything, I always preferred the older you - I've always had a thing for older men. Okay, back to topic!"**_ Rikku smiled as Auron released a breath he'd been holding. Without thinking about it, he pulled her close to him before realizing what he'd done and releasing her. She put his hand back on her waist, leaning into him. _**"Rikku, I promise you won't regret it. Don't run from that temple. But I will say I have one regret. I never got to know Aurrie from Yunie's pilgrimage, and I really wished I had. On Braska's pilgrimage, Aurrie and I got off to such a rough start. I wish I'd had more time with him, before he went to Jecht's Zanarkand. Oh, and Aurrie, you better keep your promise and show me those spheres one day! Rikku, make him show you!"**_ Auron laughed, obviously remembering the conversation. Rikku took a moment to admire his face - she was now free too, knowing he felt similar to what she felt. _**"And finally, the sphere is starting to fade from recording so much - Aurrie, I know you've hidden your feelings for the future...err...past...err...why do I bother - me. Please, let me know, so we can have more time together on Braska's pilgrimage. Aurrie, I know I just said this, but for you it's been over ten years. I'll always love you, Aurrie. You captured my heart in the Thunder Plains - on Braska's pilgrimage - NOT YUNIE'S! Please, I long to live out my life with you. Please...don't leave me again. It...hurts...Aurrie. Why? I could always -"**_ With that, the sphere shut off, indicating that it was full. Rikku noticed sorrow in Auron's eyes, the look of a grieving, desparate man that was now realizing something for the first time.

"Auron, what did she mean?" He locked eyes with her, beginning to speak, when the airship's alarm sounded.

"Emergency! Anyone who knows how to slay fiends immediately report to the bridge. Seems the Guado left us a present!" Cid's voice boomed over the speaker.

"Rikku, before we head up there. You should know that I will continue to protect you more than the others - my feelings for you are still there. I want you, but its up to you." She looked at him, giving him her answer immediately. As she pulled his cowl down, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him, to which he immediately asked to deepen by running his tongue on her bottom lip. A second later, the new - but old - couple shared their first passionate kiss as Cid's voice boomed once again.

"Rikku, git yourself up here!" The kiss broke, Auron holding her tightly as they held hands and ran up towards the bridge. Before entering, Rikku suddenly stopped.

"Auron...Aurrie, can we keep this between us for now? Please?" A wordless nod as the two entered the bridge, Auron first.


End file.
